Varis
| gender = Male | organization = Knights of Hanoi | anime_deck = rokket | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = Shunsuke Takeuchi }} Revolver (リボルバー, Riborubā) is the leader of the Knights of Hanoi in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Design Appearance While in LINK VRAINS, Revolver is a tan-skinned man with yellow eyes without irises or pupils, and black hair with orange and red highlights. His ears are pierced with Egyptian-style earrings with a blue diamond and a gold bullet "token". Revolver wears a mask with yellow glass and a white casing with a diamond-shaped pattern of white dots with red centers, linked together by a white circle that surrounds a white dot in the center of Revolver's forehead that suggests the barrel of a gun. The visor of his mask can be covered with a dark lens to protect him from bright lights. Revolver wears a white jumpsuit with a black elongated "T" shape tracing to the bottom of his chest, red ovals overlaying black ovals on the sides of the torso, and a v-shaped line of green where a belt would be. He wears a white trench coat lined with green with golden lines patterning both the inside and the outside of the coat. The sleeves are green white shoulder-pads and red diagonal bands on the bicep, making it unclear whether or not they are part of the jumpsuit or the coat. Revolver also wears a small white mantle with a black line tracing around the middle, and a green ornament attached at the front on either side of his neck and at the back by red gems. Revolver wears white-elbow length gloves with red diamond shapes on his forearm, and black boots with green heels and red patterns on the front that may be part of his jumpsuit. Revolver's "normal" form has only been shown as a silhouette and his face hasn't been revealed. His outfit consists of a shirt and trousers. On his right arm, he has a tattoo of a red triangle. His haircut bears some resemblance to Shoichi's brother. Personality Much like the other Knights of Hanoi, Revolver is a ruthless individual that seeks Ai. For some reason, he bears a great hatred towards Ai and the Cyberse world considering them a threat to the real world, and wanted to destroy them both, even using ordinary people to achieve their goals. However Revolver claims that his actions are so that he can fulfill his promise to his father. Unlike most hackers, Revolver distrusts the Link VRAINS and the people that, to him, are dedicating their lives to it and make false relationships with other people. He values a person's life more. He distrusts Artificial Intelligence, to the point where he does not have one installed into his Duel Disk. Due to that, he looks down as on the internet world as false. Despite his hatred towards VRAINS, Revolver isn't against using the Cyberse for his own benefit. When Ai called him out on that, Revolver described it as "counteracting poison with poison". Oddly enough, Revolver shares Yusaku's habit of listing out three reasons for his observations, although he doesn't do it as frequently as Yusaku. Abilities Revolver can summon Data Storms at will. He is also a professional hacker and can even infiltrate the system of LINK VRAINS, stating he could even destroy it. He shares the same Skill as Playmaker, "Storm Access" which allows him to add a random Link Monster from a Data Storm to his Extra Deck when his LP are 1000 or less. Revolver is also a cunning person, being able to predict his enemy's movements and lead them into a trap and counter them. Revolver can also regenerate his body inside LINK VRAINS. Biography History Revolver launched an attack to Cyberse with his "Cracking Dragon". The entities of Cyberse were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Ai claimed he was their "savior", noting others have been trapped. Regardless, he claimed being hated had its uses, but promised to save all of them. Revolver and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Just as Ai succeeded and gloated, Revolver's "Cracking Dragon" ate him, though his eye was lost in the network. Revolver had his team search for Ai's remains, for only he knew the location of Cyberse. Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Five years later, SOL Technologies' security were searching for Ai. Revolver smiled, seeing he could exploit this situation. He summoned a Knight of Hanoi, ordering him to capture Ai before the SOL Technologies could. He watched the situation and was intrigued how the Playmaker arrived to challenge the Knight of Hanoi and bet Ai for the Duel. After Playmaker had won the Duel, Revolver admitted he didn't expect his opponent to be that strong. Specter arrived, explaining it was still better to let Playmaker have Ai than to be in possession of SOL Technologies. Revolver knew they were going to unmask Playmaker soon, noting Playmaker hated the Knights of Hanoi, was one of few people that had Cyberse monsters and eventually would come and seek him, as the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, out. Revolver was nevertheless pleased, and actually wanted to prepare himself for the battle against Playmaker. Later, as Yusaku and Shoichi were looking at Ai's memories, Ai started to malfunction. Revolver sensed his location, while Shoichi turned the electricity of the van they were in. Yusaku went outside, and watched as Revolver flew on a gigantic dragon to find Ai. While Revolver did not find the AI, Yusaku felt that Revolver saw him. Ai explained Revolver was the leader of the Knights of Hanoi. Revolver returned to his base, displeased that he could not find Ai, as the connection was severed in the last moment. He was approached by Dr. Kogami, who promised to make a new program, but needed more time. Revolver stated that the ones holding Ai could not decipher him properly, but didn't want to give them too much time. Dr. Kogami said that they had to draw Playmaker out once more and defeat him properly. Revolver heard an alarm, and logged off. In the real world, Revolver, a young man, approached his father, who was resting inside a pod. Revolver promised he would make his father's wishes come true and touched his arm, revealing a red triangle symbol on his right hand. Seeing how Blue Angel wanted to challenge Playmaker, Revolver was amused by her. Specter claimed they could use her, and went off to give her a special card. During her Duel against Playmaker, Blue Angel fell in a trance and Revolver told her she was a Knight of Hanoi, prompting her to activate "Dark Angel's" effect. When Blue Angel was defeated, Revolver was certain that Playmaker would have to comply to his demands. Dr. Kogami said Ai had to be destroyed and Revolver was concerned about Kogami since he designed Ai. Kogami told Revolver it was a painful decision to destroy the AI, while Revolver reminded the importance of destroying Ai and Cyberse. When Akira Zaizen and Ghost Girl captured and interrogated Playmaker, Revolver appeared before them and demanded him to be freed, as he was challenging him to a Duel. When Akira refused, Revolver showed his power by summoning a Data Storm and obliterating the place. He also threatened to destroy LINK VRAINS, but stated that was not his intention, since he was interested in Ai that Playmaker had in his possession. When Akira refused to hand over Ai, Revolver revealed they placed a computer virus inside Blue Angel as a hostage and only they had the ability to reverse it. Revolver admitted they could've placed the virus into anyone, but Blue Angel was the most efficient target to draw Playmaker out. Revolver also knew that Akira, as the Security-in-Chief, had to take Ai back, but doing so would make Blue Angel - Akira's sister - under permanent effect of the virus. Thus, he promised to hand over the program if Playmaker defeats him. Hesitant at first, Akira freed Playmaker while Revolver left to wait for Playmaker to come and Duel him. As the two rode off on the Data Wind, Revolver reminded Playmaker he interfered a lot of times in the Knights of Hanoi's plans. Playmaker promised to defeat him and uncover their identities while Revolver didn't care much for Playmaker's since they had many enemies. He declared their mission was to retrieve Ai and was surprised that Playmaker had no knowledge of Ai as an AI. Ai promised to eat Revolver's program and reclaim his body back, while Revolver stated if he were to win, Ai would be his own. Revolver admitted he didn't bring his AI for his Duel Disk, as he didn't trust them, claiming the internet was but a fiction. He valued the personal values of man, and didn't trust the fake relationships and dedications over LINK VRAINS; in his words, such ignorance would destroy the world, as would Ai and declared Playmaker as his enemy for helping Ai. Before the Duel began, Revolver waved his hand causing the LINK VRAINS to be crushed and replaced with lava rivers and fiery lakes. Taking the first turn, Revolver used "Dragonoid Generator" to Special Summon two "Dragonoid Tokens" and Tribute Summon "Cracking Dragon". He then summoned the "Dragonoid Tokens" on Playmaker's field and used "Cracking Dragon's" effect to deal him damage. Despite this, the Playmaker managed to turn around the tables by Link Summoning three monsters and destroying "Cracking Dragon" with "Decode Talker", lowering Revolver's LP to 1400. Despite having the advantage, Playmaker noted that Revolver was vigorous and would not give up. Revolver thanked Playmaker for clearing his field, as he brought out "Twin Triangle Dragon" and revived "Cracking Dragon" back, at cost of it unable to attack and shaving 500 LP off. Revolver sensed a power inside the network, and summoned a Data Storm, showing off the Skill Playmaker has, "Storm Access". With such power, Revolver used all of his monsters to Link Summon "Topologic Bomber Dragon", for he was amused to use a Cyberse monster against other Cyberse monsters. Using "Dragonoid Generator", Revolver had "Bomber Dragon" use its effect to destroy "Dragonoid Token" and Playmaker's "Capacitor Stalker", albeit the latter's effect caused Revolver's LP to be lowered down to 100. Despite this, "Decode Talker's" ATK were lowered down and Revolver had "Topologic Bomber Dragon" destroy it. "Topologic Bomber Dragon's" effect caused Playmaker to take damage equal to "Decode Talker's" ATK. Revolver claimed that Playmaker lost this Duel and smiled, as his dragon executed it's effect. To stop the effect, Playmaker activated "Link Restart", and even revived "Decode Talker". Revolver noted how tough Playmaker was to avoid this situation, as "Dragonoid Generator" summoned another Token to Playmaker's field. As Playmaker had Ai conjure a Data Storm, Revolver was glad they did that, since he expected them to do that. He mused how his goal for the Speed Duel was completed. After Playmaker used Storm Access, Revolver was impressed, considering how mighty the Data Storm was. Playmaker went to Link Summon, but Revolver stopped that with "Remote Rebirth", summoning a monster from Playmaker's field to one of zones "Topologic Bomber Dragon" points to, with the intention of using his dragon's effect to destroy every monster in Main Monster Zones. "Capacitor Stalker's" effect dealt 800 LP Damage, causing both Revolver and Playmaker's LP to fall to 0. Ai suspected Revolver wanted the Duel to end in a tie, but Revolver denied this, declaring he could predict their every move. Suddenly, Revolver and Playmaker were pulled to the Data Storm, as the latter realized Revolver actually planned this. Revolver and Playmaker were separated from their D-Boards, and entered the center of the Data Storm - a calm place, filled with floating rocks. Revolver declared the place to be their new stage of battle, as a shining card Dr. Kogami sent to LINK VRAINS was added to his Deck. Revolver explained they would have a Master Duel that had more Monster and Spell & Trap Zones, fitting for them to show off their Link Monsters' prowess. Having the first turn in the Master Duel, Revolver took on defense by playing "Fire Prison", "Twin Triangle Dragon" and "Beltlink Wall Dragon" to make it harder to Link Summon and attack. Playmaker was worried about these defenses, and suspected it could be a part of Revolver's plan. Instead, Playmaker summoned "Encode Talker" and had it attack "Twin Triangle Dragon". Due to "Beltlink Wall Dragon's" effect, the attack was redirected to itself, making Playmaker's attack nullified. However, he did summon "Interrupt Resistor"; Revolver realized Playmaker was preparing for a new Link Summon, but swore that strategy would cost Playmaker dearly. Revolver Link Summoned "Three Burst Blast Dragon", surprising Ai, since Revolver could've summoned "Topologic Bomber Dragon" instead, and was even more surprised he targeted "Backup Secretary" instead of "Encode Talker" for an attack target. Since "Three Burst Blast Dragon" negated "Encode Talker's" effect, Playmaker had "Interrupt Resistor" boost DEF of "Backup Secretary" to take less damage from Revolver's dragon's piercing effect. Playmaker sensed that Revolver would bring out a different monster than "Topologic Bomber Dragon". To stop that, Playmaker summoned "Decode Talker" to take out "Beltlink Wall Dragon". Revolver anticipated this, and used "Fire Prison's" effect to negate every Cyberse card as if it didn't exist, causing "Encode Talker" and "Decode Talker" to vanish, and even make Ai disappear. " is destroyed by its own effect.]] Revolver told Playmaker it was his fault for listening to Ai that made Cyberse cards unusable. Since Playmaker did not know about Ai, Revolver told how there were tests to create life forms inside the network, but most attempts lacked free will. However, there was one person that succeeded, and that product was Ignis, the first AI with free will. Playmaker did not believe in this story, but Revolver ignored him. He stated the most important thing was to capture and destroy Ai, who had created the Cyberse and wanted to conquer the network. In his next turn, Revolver used "Three Burst Blast Dragon's" effect to summon more Dragons, all to bring out his ace, "Borreload Dragon". Playmaker recognized it as it was the same dragon Revolver rode on when he was searching for Ai when Yusaku and Shoichi hacked it. Revolver, who placed a safety mask on, declared a direct attack with his dragon, causing 3000 points of LP damage to Playmaker, even causing the blast to come out of the Data Storm. Since Playmaker was knocked out, Revolver smiled, seeing the match ended. However, Playmaker stood up, and Revolver saw he failed to crush his confidence. As Playmaker played "Cynet Universe", Revolver claimed it was a pointless move, since there were no Cyberse monsters. Playmaker denied this, since he could sense their pulses; Revolver was greatly displeased, and shocked how he used two of his ace monsters to Link Summon "Firewall Dragon". Revolver realized that was the card Playmaker had obtained from the Data Storm, and with its summoning, "Fire Prison" vanished. "Firewall Dragon" destroyed "Beltlink Wall Dragon", which frustrated Revolver, as Playmaker's "Parallel Port Armor" made his dragon untargetable and undestroyable by battle. He took the next turn, replenishing his hand and brining back "Anesthrokket Dragon" and "Autorokket Dragon" back. By using "Borreload Dragon" to decrease "Autorokket Dragon's" ATK and DEF, then send it to the Graveyard to destroy "Firewall Dragon's" defenses. Surprisingly to Ai and Playmaker, "Borreload Dragon's" attack caused "Firewall Dragon" to switch over to Revolver's field. Revolver, intending to have Playmaker's own Cyberse card defeat it, had "Firewall Dragon" attack directly, but the attack was canceled by "Cynet Refresh". Still, Revolver boosted his defenses by reviving two of his "Magnarokket Dragons" back. Playmaker brought back his "Encode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon", declaring the true fight had only begun. When Playmaker's "Firewall Dragon" used its effect to return "Borreload Dragon" from the field, Revolver informed him that it couldn't be targeted by effects. Playmaker targeted "Magnarokket Dragon", whose effect caused "Firewall Dragon" to be destroyed. Instead, Playmaker's "Cynet Refresh" protected his dragon from destruction. Revolver was amused, and ended his turn. Much to Revolver's surprise, Playmaker had "Firewall Dragon", protected by "Encode Talker", attack "Borreload Dragon", who had more ATK. With "Battle Buffer", "Encode Talker's" ATK was raised, and impressed Revolver for such a strategy. To counter that, Revolver targeted "Encode Talker" with his dragon to reduce the ATK, causing "Encode Talker" to be destroyed and Playmaker's strategy to backfire. While "Firewall Dragon's" ATK was raised by "Battle Buffer", Revolver's "Rokket" dragons regained their effects. Revolver claimed the match was over, as Playmaker could not attack anymore. The latter made him doubt that, since he could not use "Magnarokket Dragon's" effect. Using "Recoded Alive", Playmaker revived "Decode Talker", whose ATK was boosted up to destroy "Borreload Dragon". However, Revolver used "Borrel Refrigeration" to make "Magnarokket Dragon" destroy itself to blast away "Decode Talker". Revolver smiled, seeing how close he was to his victory, with Playmaker having no cards nor attacks to execute. Playmaker refused to lose, and claimed he wanted to uncover the events that had happened 10 years ago, to recover the time he had lost and wanted to save the person that saved him. Revolver was surprised about what happened 10 years ago involved Playmaker, who replied he was "that emissary of revenge". Revolver claimed Playmaker was a fool to help SOL Technologies out without knowing the truth. Playmaker refused to listen, and using "Parallel Port Armor", he had "Firewall Dragon" attack once more to perform a One Turn Kill. The attack destroyed "Borreload Dragon", and Revolver was slammed to a rock as his LP fell to zero. He then lost his avatar's arm when Ai became vicious and tried to devour Revolver. Revolver was pulled up to be logged out, but as he promised, he threw a card that would remove Blue Angel's virus. Before leaving, Revolver stated as long as Playmaker had Ai, their Duel would continue on. Revolver returned to his base and Dr. Kogami was surprised how Revolver let his guard down, seeing it was about that incident Playmaker spoke. Revolver apologized to him as his father, and as his hand recovered, claimed next time would be different. His father stated that Revolver didn't need to think of that, and seeing how they could not retrieve Ai, he went to execute the other plan, and needed time to make preparations for that. Revolver nodded, and recalling Playmaker's speech pattern of three points of analysis, he wondered about his connection towards him. Relationships Yusaku Fujiki (Playmaker) When first informed about a hacker named "Playmaker" who was defeating Hanoi members, Revolver initially suspected Playmaker was an agent from SOL Technologies but rejected the idea because SOL would act more publicly and dismissed Playmaker. It wasn't until Playmaker captured Ai that Revolver became interested in him. Revolver then switched all his efforts into defeating Playmaker before SOL did, as doing so was the only way to capture Ai. Playmaker, on the other hand, hates Revolver for being Hanoi's leader and vowed to defeat him and discover his true identity. During their first Duel, Revolver claimed that he wasn't interested in Playmaker's identity and considered him to be just another of the many people who hates Hanoi. During second Duel, Revolver recognized Playmaker's speech pattern of listing out three reasons and was disturbed when Playmaker mentioned an incident that happened ten years ago and it is heavily implied that the two have some sort of strong connection in the past. Dr. Kogami Dr. Kogami is Revolver's father. Deck " monsters and "Borreload Dragon".]] Revolver uses a "rokket" Deck. His overall strategy centers on swarming lesser monsters in order to bring stronger monsters and overwhelm his opponents through sheer force. Revolver is also a flexible Duelist who can shift strategies between duels, making him an unpredictable opponent. He uses cards like "Dragonoid Generator" to generate Tokens for a Tribute Summon or for other utilities, as well cards such as "Gateway Dragon" and "Sniffer Dragon" in order to bring monsters quick. As a primary setting he uses "Cracking Dragon" to debilitate the opponent through its ability to repeatedly inflict Effect Damage. Even if this monster is defeated, Revolver can use "Twin Triangle Dragon" to reutilize it as material for his stronger Link Monsters like "Topologic Bomber Dragon", whose destructive effects can allow him to defeat his opponents after having their LP depleted by "Cracking Dragon". When utilizing his "rokket" monsters, he focuses on summoning "Borreload Dragon" and exploit its Quick Effect to target his own "rokket" monsters in order to self-trigger their effects to counter the opponent on its turn, while at the same time keeping his field always loaded with "rokket" monster to use. Ai describes this strategy as using them as "bullets" for "Borreload". For his second Duel against Playmaker, he included "Fire Prison" to counter Cyberse Monsters. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters